1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games, and more particularly to games including playing pieces played on a playing surface.
2. Background Information
Many traditional games involve the placement and movement of pieces upon a surface, board or grid. Examples of such games include checkers, chess, Go, Chinese checkers, dominoes and the inventions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,018, 4,221,387, 4,047,719, 3,997,681, 3,677,549, and 2,571,195.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a game for use by two or more players. This game uses a plurality of flat, colored polygonal playing pieces having edges, the color of these playing pieces selected from a set of at least three colors. The game also has a plurality of flat polygonal scoring pieces having edges, the colors of the scoring pieces being selected from a set of at least three colors as well. These playing pieces are played upon a flat playing surface. The game is played by the players alternately placing either one of the polygonal playing pieces or one of the polygonal scoring pieces on the flat playing surface. The game pieces are played edge to edge. The object of the game is to surround or partially surround the scoring pieces with playing pieces of the same colors contained in the scoring piece. Points are awarded for runs of playing pieces adjacent to a scoring piece in which the playing pieces are of the colors contained in the scoring piece and adjacent playing pieces are in a run of alternating colors. Additionally, scoring pieces may be placed upon the top of playing pieces to add further complexities to the game.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.